Jaden Yuki, an Unknown Legendary Duelist
by Vagg 2k13
Summary: Jaden Yuki tries to be the best duelist ever(also known as king of games), plus in his way hes gonna meet some very good friends along with her "girlfriend"(eventually)Alexis Rhodes but in his carrer he will meet some bad guys invading is his life.Story starts from the start,being kinda different than the usual,and well ye i hope you like it :)
1. Jaden's first day at Duel Academy

**_ Hey guys, that's my first fanfiction ever and I'm glad that I started making one! As you can see in the chapter, Jaden is going to be a couple with Alexis as soon as possible!(in about 5-7 chapter, I don't know yet) and I think I'm gonna finish it with at least 17 chapters, including mainly romance, and adventure! I don't know if I should put an OC but that depends on you!I hope you like it!_**

**_Update: Fixed some things _**

**_Last Update: Fixed some things again, prepare for chapter 2!_**

**_Written:9/4/2013_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH GX! For real!_**

**_Chapter 1: Jaden's first day at Duel Academy_**

"Why I got up so early, if I go now I would have to wait in there" Jaden said while he was searching something to eat for breakfast. "I have about 40 minutes before the exam duels start, I will get some more nap before I start going but to be sure I should put an alarm on my clock", he said while he was watching for a last time his deck.

The alarm was ringing, but it seems that Jaden wasn't waking up, until he did and he noticed that he had about 3 minutes before check-in ends. So he started running across the city when he hit by wrong a guy in turn. "Sorry, I didn't see you, I'm just gonna late for the check-in in "Duel Academy", that's why I'm in such a rush" he said while he was picking his cards.

"It seems that this card belongs to you for some reason", the mysterious guy told to Jaden while he was trying to get him up.

"Thanks, but…. oh wait, aren't you Yugi!?" he said while he was taking a closer look.

"Did you just forget your exam duel?" he said while he was smiling at him.

"Oh wow, thanks for reminding me!" he replied while he was running at the Duel Academy.

"Time has passed, lets inform Sheppard about the absents". Guard said but then he heard a voice from the door.

"Im Jaden Yuki, please let me in!" he said while he was begging to the guard.

"Ok, ok, chill you don't need to beg me, you were in time and for a reason you are lucky too!" He said with a smile at him.

"Ah man thanks!" Jaden replied at the guard and he continued at the stage.

When he got into the stadium, 2 guys were dueling against the examiner. The one was Syrus and the other was Bastion. After a while, both finished with a win and they had pass the test.

"Nice guys, you kicked out the examiner!" Jaden said while he was waiting for his turn.

"Thanks, my name is Syrus, and he is Bastion, we just met before the start of our duel!" he said while he was smiling at him. "And you are?" Bastion asked the brown-haired guy.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki!".

Crowler thought that the exam duels finished, but when he was going to leave, a person told him that a last trial came to be examined, a guard told him while he was terrified because Crowler lacks from patience. "I got SICK and TIRED OF THIS, I WILL EXAMINE HIM WITH MY OWN CARDS SO I CAN BEAT HIM IN 2 TURNS!" he said while he was heading mad into the field.

Then, the speakers said: "Please, Jaden Yuki, head into the field for your examination".

"Well I guess I'm up!, see you guys later after my win!" he said to Syrus and Bastion while he was heading forward.

"Good luck!" both said.

"He seems that he's so sure about his win" Syrus said to Bastion. "I think that he has faith in him, and that's makes him so sure" he said to Syrus while they were searching for a seat.

"There you are!" Crowler said while he was getting mad of these exam duels.

"Hello teacher, I'm Jaden Yuki and as I heard I'm the last!" he said while he was getting excited for his duel.

"Alright Jaden, start first and let's finish this quick" Crowler sighted.

"Ok let's start teacher!"

_**Back at the seats**_ -

"Why does Crowler is fighting against a young guy with his own deck, that's totally unfair I think" A girl with blonde hair said

"I have a feeling that this boy has some abilities Alexis, he is gonna win for some reason" the taller boy said to Alexis.

"Zane, are you are kidding me?" she said while she was watching Jaden from high.

"No, and you should watch carefully" he said while he was wondering how Jaden was gonna win Crowler.

_**Back at the battle**_ -

"_**Let's start!"**_

Jaden LP:_**4000**_

Crowler LP:_**4000**_

"Ok,I will make an impressive start after you and that will result as win for me in two turns" he said while he was laughing slyly.

"Don't be so sure teacher!, I normal summon Elemental Hero Avian(1000 ATK/1000 DEF – Normal Monster) in Defense Mode and I'm setting a face down card, so I end my turn".

"Huh, only this?, It's gonna be easier than I thought, I'm using Heavy Storm as a result all Cards in Magic and Trap zone are gonna be destroyed" he said while a strong wind came out from the card.

"Oh teacher, you destroyed your own 2 cards, why?"

"You are gonna see because when my Trap Card "Statue of the Wicked" is destroyed while it's face-down, it allows me to special summon two Wicked Statue Tokens, and then I'm summoning my ultimate monster, tributing the two tokens, Ancient Gear Golem!(3000 ATK/3000 DEF – Effect Monster: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Trap/Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step)" he said while a big monster was appearing in front of him. "Then, Ancient Gear Golem, Attack his Elemental Hero monster!"

_**Back to the seats**_ -

"Finally a match that its worth seeing, but it won't hold much hahaha" Chazz said while he was sitting with his friends.

"Oh, yea, perfect, now Zane are you sure that this boy is gonna win?" Alexis said while she was sad for him because he was kinda cute

"You haven't seen him, I still bet that he is gonna win" Zane said while he was totally sure about his win.

_**Back at the battle**_ –

Jaden LP:_**2000**_

Crowler LP:_**4000**_

"Nice move teacher! This duel starts to have so much fun right now!" Jaden said drawing a card.

"Yeah be sure!" Crowler said sarcastically.

"Now that's my turn!, First I use Warrior Returning Alive to bring Avian to my hand, then I use Polymerization fusing Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!(2100 ATK/1200 DEF – Effect Monster: When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.) and it's not over yet, I Normal Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in Attack Mode!(1500 ATK/1600 DEF – Effect Monster: This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards) and I'm using the Field Spell: Skyscraper!(When an "Elemental Hero" monster attacks, if the ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only)."And then Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack the Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Hah, but still, my golem has the highest attack" Crowler said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't be so sure, because with the Skyscraper on the field, if an "Elemental Hero" attacks a monster with higher ATK, my own Elemental Hero monster gains 1000 ATK"

(After Damage Step)"WOAH, HOW DID MY GOLEM FELL SO EASY?!" Crowler got shocked.

"And don't forget Flame Wingman's effect, his effect allows him to deal damage to the opponent equal from the ATK of the monster in the Graveyard"

"OH MY GOD,I SHOULD PLAY MORE SERIOUS!" Crowler said that because he knew that he was going to lose.

"And then, Elemental Hero Wildheart, attack him directly!"

Jaden LP:_**2000**_

Crowler LP:_**0000**_

"Gotcha teacher, I enjoyed it much and we should rematch sometime!" Jaden said making his own pose.

"_I hate him, I HATE HIM!" _Crowler said to himself.

-_** Back to the seats**_ –

"How did he?!, he really beated Crowler while he had his ultimate card on the field!" Chazz said while he thought that they should duel together.

"Wow, Zane how did you were sure about this!" Alexis said shocked.

"I just had a feeling that he was gonna win, that's all" Zane replied.

"He has a great future here it seems, I'm kinda sure!" Alexis told to Zane but he was walking away.

"Jaden, nice duel out there, we are wondering how did you brought down Crowler's Golem!" Syrus said while he was next to Bastion.

"Ah I don't know, Elemental Heroes are my favorite deck since I was too young and I was focused on 'em" he replied.

Then Alexis appeared from the stairs: "Nice duel Jaden, I'm really impressed!" said to Jaden with a wink.

"Oh, thanks!, I really appreciate that!, your name is?"

"Ah forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Alexis, Alexis Rhodes" she said giving a smile at Jaden.

"I'm glad to meet you!" he said while he was extending his hand to Alexis.

"I'm glad too!" she giggled.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to announce the 4th year of Duel Academy!, I'm glad that so many people passed the test, and now let me explain what you should do when you are going to arrive at the island!" General Sheppard said to all people who they were watching at the big TV.

"First of all, people who got less than 35 Points are headed to Slifer Dorm and they are wearing a red blazer, people who got more than 35 Points and less than 70 are headed to Ra Yellow with a yellow blazer, and people more than 70 points are headed to Obelisk Blue with a blue blazer!, so I will see you when you will arrive!, and yeah I forgot to mention, Jaden Yuki which he was able to win Crowler, he has the opportunity to be Obelisk Blue, bypassing his points" Sheppard said and then the big TV closed.

Syrus had 40 Points(25 from the written exam and 15 from the duel exam) Jaden had 60 Points(10 from the written exam and 50 from the duel exam) and Bastion had 60 Points too(30 from the written exam and 30 from the duel exam).

"Wow, I suck so hard in written exams but I don't care, we are all together!" Jaden said to Bastion and Syrus while they were jumping around because they were so excited.

"Jaden, as General Sheppard said, you have the chance to be Obelisk Blue, I think you will know more when we are gonna arrive to the island!" Alexis said with a smile to Jaden.

"So you are Obelisk Blue as it seems by your blazer!" Jaden said while giving a smile back to Alexis.

"Yeah and I will be glad to see a duelist like you in Obelisk!" she said.

_**And yeah, that's it for the start, you will see more in the future! I will appear some bad guys kinda close to chapter 4 for the adventure that I was talking about and I'm going to update this very often. I would be glad if you could give me some advices so you could have a more enjoyable story :P**_

_**Stay tuned for the Chapter 2!**_

_**(If you want) Follow, Review , Get me some inspiration and etc :D**_


	2. A big success and some new feelings

_**Hey again guys! As I said I'm gonna update the story very often, so there's the part 2! Now Jaden is starting to getting challenges from different people around. I hope you like it :) Also a guest posted about duel spirits, I was thinking an idea like this too so I will reveal a duel spirit from Jaden's cards but to make it kinda unique,I might make someone else as a partner instead of Kuriboh,that depends on you again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH GX! For real!**_

_**Chapter 2:A big success and some new feelings**_

_**Written:9/5/2013**_

_**Updated:Kinda extended the chapter.**_

So, as the ship arrived with the students, all arrayed as Sheppard told them based on their points. Jaden with Syrus and Bastion, are staying together in a room with two double beds. Chazz was pissed off when he saw Jaden taking down Crowler and the Golem so easily, so, because of this, he wanted to duel with him.

_**At afternoon**_ -

"Well guys, when does the lunch start? I'm starving, really" Jaden said while he was holding his belly.

"Soon enough, just wait the bell, it's gonna ring in a wh-" Syrus told him when he got interrupted by the bell. "I told you, it was gonna ring!"

"I can't wait, let's go Syrus" Jaden said while he was running to the Ra Restaurant.

When they reached it, he was looking for Bastion but he couldn't find him. "Syrus, did you see Bastion? I can't find him" he said while he was still looking for him.

"No, but why you are searching him?" Syrus asked confused.

"It's better if we eat all together man!" Jaden replied to him but then his PDA rang.

"Hey slacker, I have Bastion locked somewhere, if you want him back, come at the Stadium after lunch" Chazz told him while he was laughing slyly.

"I will see you there then, don't be late!" Jaden replied and then he turned to Syrus. "Syrus, Bastion got locked from Chazz to reach for me, we must help him!"

"Woah woah woah, but how when?" Syrus replied to Jaden confused.

"I don't know, he said he wants to meet me after the lunch, but I'm gonna win this cunt for sure" Jaden replied while he was throwing out smokes from his ears.

_**After Lunch**_ -

"Ok, I'm gonna meet this guy, I'll beat him and I'm gonna start hitting him until he regrets about what he did to him" Jaden said to Syrus while he was walking with him at the stadium.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you accepted my challenge, but wait, you should anyway, your friend is locked somewhere and you will learn where is he if you beat me, but if you don't, you have to discover it by yourself, slacker!" Chazz was talking to Jaden while he was laughing with his friends.

"As fast as we start, as fast as you are gonna lose, just don't forget the place that Bastion got locked by you otherwi-" he got interrupted by Alexis.

"What's happening?" Alexis asked Jaden while she was wondering why Jaden is so mad.

"Alexis, Chazz locked Bastion in a room in order to force me to duel him" Jaden replied.

"Chazz, you could just ask instead of forcing him!" Alexis was yelled at him. "You got your point, now just tell me where Bastion is".

"Well, I was decided to tell you after the result of the duel, but I will tell you only because of you Alexis, he is in the room behind the library" Chazz replied to Alexis while he was thinking that Alexis would feel something special for him.

"Ok thanks, now Jaden while I'm going to take Bastion out of there, beat his ass for me" Alexis cheered up Jaden. _"Oh wait, what did I just say? Jaden is just a friend, oh god" _Alexis thought to herself while standing.

"Ehm, Alexis, what are you thinking? You said that you were going to pick-up Bastion but you just stand there" Jaden said to Alexis while he was wondering what did she think.

"Oh sorry, something just came into my mind" Alexis blushed at him.

"Ok relax, take your time" Jaden replied to Alexis with a smile.

"Slacker are we gonna play or I will just stand watching you and Alexis having a sick discussion?" Chazz said kinda angry because Jaden was talking to his love.

"Well, ok, if you want to lose so fast" Jaden replied to Chazz.

"Let's duel!" Both screamed

Jaden LP:_**4000**_

Chazz LP:_**4000**_

"I will start slacker" Chazz said while he was drawing a card. "_Hmm, it could hold me for this turn, also he's gonna lose, isn't he?" _he thought to himself.

"Be fast please, I have a lot of things to do" Jaden told him while he was waiting for his turn.

"Haha, ok but please I don't wanna see tears or something like that falling from your eyes after your lose" Chazz replied. "I'm gonna set a card and then I normal summon Chthonian Soldier(1200 ATK / 1400 DEF – Effect Monster: When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.) in attack position,and then I end my turn slacker"

"This is for Bastion, I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman using Polymerization, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!(Once per turn:You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less the ATK of this card as a result destroying the target), now I use his special effect, I'm discarding a card from my hand to destroy a monster with attack less than his, so I'm targeting Chthonian Solder!, and not just only this, I use The Warrior Returning Alive(Spell Card : Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.) Taking back from the Graveyard Elemental Hero Sparkman, and now I normal Summon him!(1600 ATK / 1400 DEF – Normal Monster), so because your field is empty, I direct attack with both of them!"

Jaden LP:_**4000**_

Chazz LP:_**0000**_

"_How did he….. I was gonna use the Chthonian Soldier effect if he would deal damage to me, and then I was going to do my ultimate combo…" _Chazz said to himself.

"Gotcha!, that duel was pretty fast as Crowler's, we should rematch, I stand lucky with these 6 cards in my hand, I had something in my mind for you but I won't do it since you said to Alexis where do you have Bastion, but next time just ask" Jaden said to Chazz while taking his favorite pose after a match.

Alexis left Bastion in his room and she came back to watch the duel from the seats. She saw that Jaden is so skilled and that she and Zaden weren't wrong about his future here. _"He is so cool, and this pose, I can't take it out of my mind" _she whispered to herself.

"Woah Alexis, when you came back, I didn't notice you" Jaden said to her.

"Just a couple minutes ago, when you started your own turn" Alexis smiled at him.

"Did you count how many turns I play? If you did, you should discover that I won him in my first turn!" Jaden replied while jumping around about his success at an Obelisk Guy.

"Yeah, you are so good, by the way did you ask Sheppard about the details that he mentioned for your transfer into an Obelisk?

"Oh, I totally forgot it, I'm gonna ask him tomorrow because I'm so tired right now, but before I go to sleep, I will meet Bastion to see how is he doing" Jaden replied while he was heading for the Ra Dorms.

_**In Bastion's room**_ -

"Oh I see, so he came behind you and he threw you to the ground unconscious, and then you woke up in a room locked, am I right?" Syrus asked Bastion.

"Yeah, that's it, and then Alexis found me and she explained that Chazz did this to force Jaden for a Duel at the Stadium"

"Hello guys, Bastion how are you?" Jaden asked Bastion while he was going to sit to the floor with them.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Bastion replied.

"Well, do you know how did you find yourself in the room?" Jaden asked again Bastion.

"Ye,Alexis explained em all" Bastion replied with a smile.

"So, you are updated it seems, any questions?" Jaden said with a wink.

"Just one, did you win him?" Bastion asked Jaden.

"Yeah, and guess what?, I WON HIM IN JUST A SINGLE TURN,JUST FOR YOU!" Jaden yelled at him because of his happiness.

"Hahahaha, seriously?" Bastion and Syrus asked him while they were shocked.

"Yeah hahah, anyway I'm sleepy and I will late for Banner's Class as usual if I don't get a rest, I will see you guys tomorrow!" Jaden said while he was jumping into his bed.

"_By the way, when Alexis told me : __"Oh sorry, something just came into my mind", she was looking me like I was his boyfriend, but I'm wondering what she really had is her mind" _Jaden asked himself and then he slept.

_**Back to the Girls Dorm**_ -

"_He is so great Duelist, I cant take him out of my mind, and hes so cute too" _Alexis was talking to herself while Mindy and Jasmine were trying to take her back.

"Woooohooooo, Queen are you there?" Mindy asked her putting her own hands in front of her face.

"I'm not sure Mindy, but the new Ra Student, Jaden is his name if I'm right, dueled with Chazz today." Jasmine wondered.

"So what?" Mindy asked her while trying to understand what's her point.

"Alexis was there and she was looking him kinda suspicious,I mean she might have feelings for him" Jasmine replied to her."Plus Jaden won Chazz in a single turn, do you believe it?"

"What the, how did I miss this?" Mindy asked her while she was trying to remember whas she was doing that time.

"If I remember right, you were at the library, studying about the written exams for the next month, I told you it's too early to start from now, and now look, you missed a moment in which it will be remembered for a long time" Jasmine told her with a big sigh.

"Wait, what are you discussing about girls?" Alexis asked her friends when she came to the real world.

"Where are you flying to Alexis?" Mindy asked her.

"Nothing special, just about something that happen today" Alexis replied.

"Or about someone, right Alexis?" Jasmine said with a wink.

"What?, where should my mind fly into someone?" Alexis said blushing.

"I saw you Alexis how you were looking Jaden from the seat" Jasmine replied.

"Oh well, you caught me, I might have a feeling for him, we will see in future, I might duel him or something, I still don't know" she replied while heading for her room.

"Did you wonder if he does have a feeling for you?" Mindy asked Alexis happily.

_Then, Alexis froze. She didn't think if Jaden does have a feeling about her, and she was wondering how she is going to find out."Asking him face to face is a bad idea, I will ask Mindy and Jasmine tomorrow, they might help me with it. What if he's looking me as a friend and I confess about my feelings? Will this ruin our friendship or what? Well, if he joins Obelisk, we might start hanging out, and this will make it easier. I have something in my mind but I should use Mindy and Jasmine, I can't do his alone._

So after her thoughts, she went to her bed and she started thinking about tomorrow.

_**Back at Bastion's room**_ -

"Syrus, are you sleeping?" Bastion asked him.

"No, just dreamin' around, why?" he asked.

"Can you come to the balcony, I wanna talk to ya" he replied.

"Ok, but not for long, I will gonna miss Banner's class like Jaden"

"Ok Syrus, go to the balcony, I'll be right back" he said while he was heading for the bathroom.

"Don't be late, is kinda cold out there" he replied.

"Be sure"

(After a while)"So what do you want to tell me?" Syrus asked Bastion.

"Well, it's about Jaden. When Alexis was coming to unlock me, she was talking to herself. She was telling about how sweet is Jaden and such things, I think she has feelings for him."

"It seems another surprise today, so are we going to help them or something?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think we should let them for a period, and if they don't do something, we will" Bastion replied.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, I'll think about it later, let's do what I said, let them for a period and if no one makes the step, we will"

"Ok, its getting late anyway, lets sleep"

"Good night Syrus"

"Good night Bastion"

"Ha, I caught you" Jaden said while he was yawning.

"What?" they both said.

"Bastion, you said that Alexis might have feelings for me, didn't ya?" he asked

"Well, I'm not sure, but I just simply guessed." Bastion said while blushing.

"We will learn it, soon or later, but I'm really sleepy, let's discuss it tomorrow" Jaden said while he turned back to sleep.

_**That's it for today! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I'm trying to make this story as unique as I can, it's obvious anyway that I took some things from the real anime. Also I'm trying to write big chapters(focused on 2k each mainly) and yeah that's all for now.**_

_**Good night!**_

_**V.K**_


	3. A secret love

**_YABOOZA! Anyway, hello again guys, this is the part 3 oh lelele! I told you as I did in the previous chapter, I'm gonna update it often, and I will not QUIT writing this story, I'll finish it, no matter what . Now,I posted some surprises, I won't say anything, reading em by yourself makes them more enjoyable I think :D, by the way, after this, expect some bad guys!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH GX! For real!_**

**_Written:9/6/2013_**

**_Fully Update:Fixed the whole chapter, i hope its fine now._**

**_Upcoming:The half of the 4th chapter is ready, it should be published now but i ran out of time,i will write it at the afternoon GMT+2 :)_**

**_UpcomingUpdate2:Guys,sorry for the 4th chapter's delay, i just noticed how hard it is writing duels, plus when you're writing a duel with an unknown deck(Dark World).I might publish it today, be ready!_**

**_Chapter 3:A secret love._**

_"I hate this trap hole, now my field is empty, what I'm gonna do"_

"Who's dreaming again?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden of course, what do you expect" Bastion replied laughing.

_"What? I will get expelled from the Duel Academy? Please don't, give me one more chance!"_

"I guess his dream is going worse, let's wake him up" Syrus said while he was shaking Jaden.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Jaden woke up terrified.

"Relax man, it was just a dream, a duelist like you will never get expelled" Bastion said while he was trying to calm him down.

"Oh man, what a relief, thanks guys!" Jaden said with a sigh.

"Let's put our blazers on, we shouldn't late at Banner's class, anyway that's why we slept early" Bastion told them.

"Ok, let's regroup behind the door's classroom" Jaden replied with a wink.

"I'll see you there guys!" Bastion said while he was leaving.

All of them did the classic, brushed their teeth, get dressed, and went behind the door's classroom, as they agreed. While Jaden was heading there, Alexis saw him.

"Good morning Jaden, are you heading for the classroom?" she asked him.

"Yeah, do you want to join me, Bastion and Syrus are waiting me there" he replied.

"Yeah, why not?" she said with a wink.

After some minutes of walking, they finally reached the classroom, but then Sheppard started talking from the speakers: "Attention students, Banner's class is going to be canceled due to personal problems, please head back to your dorms or hang out somewhere to be updated" and then he closed the mic.

"Oh man, and we slept early for this" Jaden sighted.

"Don't sorry Jaden, we will find something else to do, I'm pretty sure" Alexis told him while Bastion and Syrus were watching them.

"What do you think Bastion, are they going to make their move?" Syrus asked him.

"Maybe ye, maybe not, they need some time Syrus, let them for now" Bastion replied him. "Let's keep an eye on 'em"

"We should Bastion" he said.

"Jaden, let's go to Sheppard about the details to become an Obelisk, what do you think?" Alexis asked him.

"It seems like that you want me so much in blue, haha" he replied with a laughter.

"I guess that's true" she said with a blush.

"Ok, let's go then" he said.

So, they started going to Sheppard's office, but then Chazz stopped them.

"Where are you going slacker?" Chazz pushed Jaden behind.

"It's not your business, just leave" Alexis shouted him.

"Uhh Alexis, just support my side once, he's getting your life worse" Chazz sighted.

"No he doesn't, he makes my days so cool, and you are coming to destroy 'em" Alexis told him.

_"Wait, what? Am I doing her days cooler? Maybe Bastion's guess was right, she might have feelings for me, as I do for her anyway"_ Jaden thought.

"Ok, you will pass from me, but just for now" Chazz shouted them.

"Just ignore him, he's still a child like always" Alexis told him.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do anyway" he replied.

So, they finally reached the Sheppard's office. They went in, and then Sheppard gave them a rare card for a proper welcome.

"Wow, thanks Chancellor Sheppard, it seems you know how to treat people" Jaden said with a laughter.

"Haha, so, what does bring you here?" he asked.

"Well, you told me that when are we going to arrive at the island, you would give me some details about joining Obelisk, I should come yesterday but something happen" Jaden replied him.

"Oh yeah, well the only thing that you have to do is dueling someone in Obelisk, you can choose whoever you want" Sheppard told them.

"Well, he won Chazz yesterday in just a single round, does that count?" Alexis asked him.

"In a single round you say? Well, yes, congratulations Jaden, let's try out your new blazer and let's give you a proper room, a Duelist like you should live in a good place" Sheppard told them with a wink.

"Chancellor Sheppard, I can live with cockroaches too" he said with a silly laughter.

"Well, you might, but I will decline your offer" Sheppard told him while laughing at him.

After a while ago, they reached the Obelisk Dorm, but as Alexis knows, she can't get into the Boys Dorm, a rule is a rule, so she waited Jaden outside.

"So Jayden, do you want to live alone or you want to join someone?" Sheppard asked him.

"I prefer living alone for a while, until I make some friends here" he replied.

"Ok, as you wish, we have a clean room at the end of the highway, I hope you enjoy it" Sheppard said while giving the keys to him.

Then, Jaden opened the door for his room, it had a great view outside, you could see a forest and the ocean behind it. After a while, Jaden remembered that Alexis was gonna wait him outside of the Boys Dorm, so he walked outside.

"I chose to live alone for a while, but I don't know who could wake me up" he told her with a goofy face.

"Well, if you are planning waking up 30 minutes earlier, I could" Alexis replied him with a blush.

"Are you gonna make that for me? And the rule about girls can't get into the Boys Dorm?" he asked confused while he was blushing too.

"You are making my days so beautiful, I could do anything for you" she replied._"Oh what?, Am I revealing my feelings? I talk too much I think, but I don't know how much I will keep em inside me" _she thought.

"Oh, if it's like this, we have a deal, if you don't mind always" he said.

"Be sure, but now I must meet Jasmine and Mindy, they said that it was a serious reason about it" she replied while her mood was going down because she had to leave Jaden.

"Don't worry, I should pack my things from the Ra Dorm,go to your meeting and if you want send me a message to my PDA when you finish" he said with a wink.

"Deal" she replied while she was walking away.

_"Anything for me huh, I guess that confirms my thoughts, but I have the same feelings for her, should I confess or she will? I don't know, I should ask Syrus and Bastion, they might know something" _he told him to himself.

_**- After a while ago**__ -_

"Hey guys" Jaden greeted Bastion and Syrus into their room."As you see by my blazer, I managed to get into Obelisk, I'm gonna miss you guys so much" he said.

"Wait, what?, how?" Syrus asked.

"Do you remember what Chancellor Sheppard said?, I went with Alexis to his room to ask for details, and he said that I should beat an Obelisk, but then Alexis told him that I beaten Chazz yesterday into a single turn"

"With Alexis, you say?" Bastion asked him with a mysterious face.

"Yeah, oh wait I shouldn't mention that" he said with a blush.

"So I guess you are a step forward, aren't you?" he replied to him with a smile.

"I thought that too, we had some more moments, but I won't mention them" he told them.

"Why, we are all ears!" Syrus said with a great enthusiasm.

"Ok, come on the balcony then" Jaden told them.

- _** Meanwhile at Girls Dorm**_ -

"I came as you requested, what's up?" she asked with a smile at her friends.

"Well, we brought you here to tell you that we can confirm Jaden's feelings for you, he cooperated with Syrus and Bastion, Jaden is telling them everything" Mindy told her.

"How did you-" she got interrupted by Jasmine

"Dont thank us, Syrus and Bastion made the first step for you" she said with a smile

"It seems that you all you to see us as a couple" she smiled back.

"Haha, that's true i guess,anyway go to your feature boyfriend, we want to do something" they told her.

"Can i know what?" she replied with a suspicious face.

"It's a surprise, sorry" they smiled and they started to walk away.

"Eh, anyway I will start heading to the Boys Dorm" she said.

_**- Back at the Bastion's room**__ -_

"Anything for you? That's a great step Jaden, go for it!" Bastion told him.

"Man, it's not too easy as it seems, I'm gonna wait a while and then if she won't confess, I will" he told them. "Anyway guys, I'm leaving for my new room, I'm really gonna miss you, please let's keep in touch" he said with a sad face.

"Anytime bro" Syrus told him to cheer him up.

So, Jaden was heading for his room into the Obelisk Dorm, but then Chazz appeared again.

"Where are you heading? What are those all things? Why do you wear a blue blazer? Did you stole it?" Chazz was full of questions.

"Oh man, I'm tired, can you just walk away?" Jaden told him with a sigh.

"No I won't, and talk me better to me" he said when he threw his packs off.

Alexis forgot that Jaden told her to send him a message to his PDA but because she was close to the Boys Dorm she didn't send anything, but then she saw Jaden fighting with Chazz and his friends.

"Back off, you children" she shouted to them. "Why you are causing only trouble to Jaden?, did he hurt you or did he blame you for something?" she was still shouting at them.

"Alexis, you supporting him again? Are you a couple or something?" he asked.

"No are ARENT" both told at the same time.

"Yeah, I can see that" he said while he was getting mad.

"Anyway, leave him, and please talk to him friendly, he deserves a proper respect from you, you didn't forget your duel, didn't you?" she begged him.

"Pff, only for now, and only because you asked me Alexis" he said while he was heading to his room.

"Let's go Jaden to your room, I'll help you with the packs" she told him

"T-thanks Alexis" he replied with a blush.

While Alexis was helping Jaden with his items, their hands met, but then they both backed off, and they both said sorry at the same time. After that, they giggled and then they went to his room.

"Thanks Alexis for helping me out there, if you weren't by my side, I could be heavily hurt or something" he said with a sad face.

"Jaden, I told you that I could anything for you" she said with a blush.

"Yeah I guess you're right" he said with a smile.

"By the way, if they are keeping with troubles, I will ask Sheppard to join to your room, if you don't mind of course" she told him.

"Alexis, that's too much, I can't accept so much help, I haven't done nothing for you" he replied while he was thinking all of her words.

"Nope, you did, you just haven't noticed that yet" she said.

"Well Alexis, I wanna t-" Jaden was trying to confess but then the speakers opened:"Please Alexis Rhodes, report to Chancellor Sheppard's office."

"I guess someone reported me being inside into the Boys Dorm" she guessed.

"I'm going with you" he said because he wanted to help her.

"No, you are gonna stay here and get some rest, I can handle myself" she said while opening the door. "I will tell you later what he wanted me.

_"No one can stop her it seems, I was going to confess but then these fucking speakers opened, I'm wondering where I'm going to take some courage to be able to confess again." _he thought.

- **_After a while_** -

"So Chancellor Sheppard, I came as you requested" she said.

"Welcome back Alexis" he replied. "Well, I called you here because someone reported you being in Boys Dorm, is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah it is, and the only reason being inside there, was Chazz, he and his friends were trying to fight Jaden because he was transferring his packs into his new room, that's the only reason". She replied back.

"So, it seems you have a proper reason, I should have a talk with Chazz later" he told her.

"Do you want me something else Chancellor?" she asked him.

"Well, as I see you have came much close to Jaden. If he has more troubles, you have my own permission to move with him." He replied.

"Oh wow, thanks Chancellor" she told him with a happy face.

Then Alexis sent a message to Jaden that she's coming to him and that she has great Jaden started thinking what Alexis and Chancellor Sheppard said, and after a while Alexis hit his door.

"It's me, can I come in?" she asked.

"Always, come" he replied. "Well, can I ask what you and the Chancellor said?" he asked with a big curiosity.

"As I guessed, someone reported me being inside Boys Dorm, but things changed. He said that he will talk with Chazz later and that I can move with you, I have his own permission"

_**BOMBS AWAY, BOMBS AWAY! Some more surprises came in da place,also wanna thank you for your support till now,but now some bad things gonna happen so expect some duels! Cheers!**_

_**V.K.**_


	4. The First Shadow Hunter

**_Yeeeeehaaaaaaaaa, I'm back guys with a new chapter. As I informed you, some unknown bad guys gonna invade Duel Academy, but how? Read and see :D Also, thanks for all your positive reviews, so I will give you a gift, an early chapter 5! And by the way, Jaden will finally get a duel spirit and an unknown power!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH GX! For real!_**

**_Chapter 4: The First Shadow Hunter_**

"Duel Academy you say?"

"Yeah, and it seems the girl doesn't have to talk about her brother"

"Soon or later, she will, we should make our move"

"I will inform the other 3"

_**Jaden's room -**_

This time, Jaden has a nightmare. He's watching his friends trapped, and he is losing from a duel. If he was going to lose, he and his friends will lost their soul. But then:

"NOT AGAIN" Jaden shouted when he woke up.

"Woah, Jaden, relax, did you have a nightmare?" Alexis asked him.

"Oops, when did you come?" he asked with a sad smile.

"I came about 5 minutes before, I wanted to wake you up but you make grimaces when you sleep, and I wanted to see them" she replied trying to cheer him up.

"What? Do I make grimaces when I'm sleeping?, well that's new" he said.

"Jaden, what nightmare did you have?, you were looking kinda terrified" she asked him.

"Well, You, Jasmine, Mindy, Bastion and Syrus were trapped into a cage in the abandoned dorm, and I was dueling with a hunter or something, and I was losing, I was afraid maybe I -" he was trying to explain but then he got interrupted from Alexis by putting her hand to his mouth.

"Don't say more, because nothing is gonna happen" she whispered him.

"But-" he got interrupted again.

"You will promise me, that you will never think about it again, please" she begged him.

"I'll try, but I'm not so sure, it was like a vision, I'm not sure as I said, but it could be" he said.

"Jaden, what about to forget these things and let's eat some breakfast, then we can go to Bastion and Syrus" she told him.

_**Meanwhile at Girls Dorm **_-

"Where is she again" Mindy asked Jasmine.

"Lemme guess, at Jaden?" she replied with a smile at Mindy.

"I hope so, but what about the rule about girls can't get into the Boys Dorm and boys in the Girls Dorm?" she asked her confused.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, Sheppard gave her permission, which she can get into Jaden's room" she said with a smile.

"Wow, we are full of surprises this week" she replied with a great enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too"

_**Back at Jaden and Alexis**_ -

"Well, if Chazz is there, can we move into my room, he will start insulting again" he asked.

"We will see" she replied.

And yeah Chazz was there. He saw them too, and he got mad but he didn't do anything.

"He's there but he seems that he won't do anything stupid" Jaden said to Alexis.

"I hope so" she replied.

They went to take some food and then they sat at a free table to eat. They had some fun, Jaden forgot his nightmare but Chazz was getting pissed off, he couldn't stand there and watching them like a "couple" so he left.

After a while, as they agreed before, they headed to the Ra Dorm.

"Good morning Bastion, where's Syrus?" Jaden asked him.

"I don't know, he said that he will go to the bathroom and he told me to wait him here" he replied.

"How much time is in the bathroom?" Alexis asked.

"Long time, well, maybe something happen, I will check, wait here" he said while he was walking to the bathrooms.

"Syrus, are you in there?" he was asking but he wasn't taking response. So he opened the door and no-one was there. Then he decided to go back at Jaden and Alexis.

"So, is he coming?" Jaden asked while Bastion was heading at them.

"He isn't inside, where did he go?" Bastion wondered.

"He never disappears, maybe something happen, should we call his brother?" Jaden asked.

"I will, guys you should start searching" Alexis told them and then she walked off to the lighthouse (Zane's spot).

"Ok Bastion, I will head to the restaurant, you should go in your room, then regroup here" he told him.

They both agreed and then they went to search. After a half hour, Jaden didn't find anything related to Syrus, and then he went to their regroup spot. He waited and he waited, but Bastion never came. So he walked to their room, but he didn't find Bastion either. Then he started worrying more, and then he sent a message to Alexis PDA that it was writing:"Meet me outside of the Stadium, some more bad news", so he headed to the Stadium. He sat on a bench that it was around there, but Alexis never came too. Jaden started worrying more and more, so he went to search Zane by himself. He saw him from a long range, then he started running at him.

"Why such a rush Jaden" he asked confused.

"Did Alexis came here?" he asked so he can confirm Alexis disappear too.

"No,why are you asking?" he asked but he started worrying too

"Everyone disappeared, first Syrus, then Bastion, and now Alexis, what's happening?" he sat down and he begged for Zane's help.

"That's unbelievable, I'll help you Jaden".

"Thanks man, I will head for Jasmine and Mindy, then regroup outside of the Academy" he said.

"Deal"

He headed to the Girls Dorm, he asked some girls there but they never see neither of , Jaden went to the regroup spot and he told Zane the news. After that, Zane joined Jaden and they started looking everywhere.

First at the whole Academy, then in the forest, they went to the beach, even not a response. But then, they remembered the abandoned dorm, they thought that maybe they could find a they enter, they heard voices. So, they started running inside when they saw all of them in a cage.

"_Cage? I remember this from somewhere" _he thought.

"Guys!, how did you get locked in?" Zane asked them while he was trying to open the door.

"We don't know, they came from behind and then they hit us from falling unconscious" Alexis told him.

"There's nothing that we can do, what now Jaden?" Zane asked him.

"I will answer to you" a mysterious guy came from the stairs."We are called Shadow Hunters, and we hunt guys like you" he told them.

"But why?" Jaden asked.

"Because, we want to conquer the whole world, and that's why we want to get down the top duelists first" he replied while pointing a card on the ground. "So there's the deal, you win, you and your friends are free and my soul will be sealed in this card, but if you lose, your soul will be sealed, and I'll take your friends' soul too.

"Deal" he replied with a mad face.

"Lets Duel"

_**Jaden LP: 4000**_

_**Shadow Hunter#1 LP: 4000**_

"I will start" Jaden said."I will put Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode, and then I will set a card"

"That's all that you got? Ok let's start.I use "Dark World Dealings" we both draw 1 card and then we discard 1 card.I discard "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World" but I use it's this card is discarded by a card's effect,it can be Special I use another one "Dark World Dealings", we both draw again 1 card and then we discard 1 card.I discard "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and I use it's effect can be Special Summoned if it's discarded from my I attack with "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World"(2300 ATK) to your Clayman, and then I attack with "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World" (1600 ATK)directly.

"Uhh, that was really a nice start" Jaden said.

_**Jaden LP:2400**_

_**Shadow Hunter#1 LP:4000**_

"My , I use Warrior Returns Alive, bringing back Clayman from the graveyard, then I use Polymerization to fuse "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to bring "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", also I use it's effect, I discard a card and I destroy a face-up monster with ATK less than his I destroy "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World", and now I attack to "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World".Then I set card and I end my turn.

_**Jaden LP:2400**_

_**Shadow Hunter#1 LP:3200**_

"Nice Jaden,but can you handle this?, I use another one "Dark World Dealings" you know what it does, and I discard "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World"and I activate it's effect,so it can be Special that, I activate "The Gates of Dark World"(All Fiend-Type Monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card.) so Sillva's atk goes to 2600, then I attack with Sillva to Thunder what are you gonna do"

_**Jaden LP:2200**_

_**Shadow Hunter#1 LP:3200**_

"My turn!"

"Don't worry, you can beat him" a voice inside his deck said.

"W-what?" he said confused.

Then Elemental Hero Neos appeared.

"I don't remember adding you to my deck" Jaden said to Neos.

"You're wrong, do you remember before the exams" Neos replied.

"Let me think…..Wait,Yugi's card?" he said with an enthusiasm

"Yes,and you are going to win, for your friends."

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800 ATK/1200 DEF Effect Monster:If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect.),and I activate Bubble Bluster on Bubbleman, and he takes 800 ATK.

"After that, I activate the other card, Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and I activate his effect, discarding a card I destroy your Sillvia"

"Huh?You can't, it has more ATK than Thunder Giant" Hunter said confused.

"Thunder Giant destroys a monster less from the ORIGINAL attack of your monster."

"Ohh,shit" he said.

_**Jaden LP:2200**_

_**Shadow Hunter#1:0**_

"I could say that this was a great game but with my friends in danger, I just can't" he said while running at them.

Then a man appeared in white.

"Thanks Jaden, you took out darkness from inside me" a man in white said.

"T-thanks, but who are you?" he said confused.

"I'm Destro, I'm from the North Academy, I know I can't thank you enough for this, but I must leave" he said while walking away.

"No problem! Bye!" he replied to him.

"Cage opened!" all together inside the cage said.

"Welcome back guys!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks god, Jaden you are so good duelist as they say" Mindy told him.

"Haha, thanks!" he replied.

"So let's go back at the Academy, I think they worry for us" Zane told them.

"Agreed" Jaden said.

_**After a half hour -**_

"I'm starving, we lost the lunch!" Jaden said while holding his belly.

"Don't worry, we will get some food, Jaden why don't you wait in your room, I'll bring you some food" Alexis said with a smile.

"Ah, thanks Alexis, I will wait in my room" he smiled back.

"Alexis is doing magic tricks again" Mindy whispered at Jasmine

"I guess so!" she replied.

_**Jaden's room -**_

"_So, it might be a vision, the nightmare that I saw became truth, I don't know, to be honest I should wait, if something like that happens again,I can see visions from the future."_ Those thoughts came to Jaden's mind and then Alexis came with the food.

"Here you are" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Alexis,also I wanted to talk to you" he said kinda serious."The nightmare that I saw the morning,became truth, how do you explain that?" he told her.

"Well, I don't know, it might be a vision" she said confused.

"Anyway, Alexis, I want to tell you that, ehmmm, I –" he got interrupted again at the confession.

"Jaden, I wanted to thank you again but, Alexis, Sheppard wants us to his office,me, you, Syrus and Bastion." Mindy told her.

"Ok, I'm coming, Jaden, take a rest, I will be back tomorrow to wake you up!" she said and he left with the others.

"_How this can happen again!I wanted to confess and then I got interrupted again,uhhh I don't know,maybe the creator of this story wants to play with me" _he said with a smile and then he slept.

_**I know, I know, the last thing was obviously troll xD**_

_**By the way, sorry guys for the delayed chapter, I had some things to do and I didn't have time to finish it. I promise the 5**__**th**__** part soon!**_

_**V.K**_


	5. UPDATE!

_**Hello guys!**_

_**I know you haven't seen anything from me for a (kinda) long time so I posted this to update you what's happening.**_

_**It was to upload the 5**__**th**__** part after the 4**__**th**__** part uploaded but then I had to leave so I couldn't post anything for a while.**_

_**So, now school started and I have the same free time as I had on my holidays for a while so expect some parts these days.**_

_**Sorry being waiting. Patience is gold.**_

_**V.K**_


End file.
